1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to extensible hypertext markup language (XHTML)-Print printing data that is printing data in the XHTML-Print language, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to generate XHTML-Print printing data in which XHTML-Print extension data is generated corresponding to contents set by a user by inserting the generated XHTML-Printing extension data into XHTML-Print basic data prepared in advance, thus generating the XHTML-Print printing data adaptively according to an intention of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a need for a method of generating XHTML-Print printing data to print a variety of standardized data items stored in a terminal.